Buscándote en Sueños
by saritakinomoto
Summary: Sasuke no encontraba sentido a su nueva vida en la aldea. Naruto no encontraba sentido al rumbo que había tomado la suya. En sueños, solo un nombre es pronunciado.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. La historia es mía, usando a sus personajes en mis locas fantasías.

Resumen: Sasuke no encontraba sentido a su nueva vida en la aldea. Naruto no encontraba sentido al rumbo que había tomado la suya. En sueños, solo un nombre es pronunciado.

Clasificación: M

 **BUSCÁNDOTE EN SUEÑOS**

Estaba en la barra de tragos. Lo vi a la distancia, desde la oscuridad, cuando me encontraba _paseando_ por las calles de Konoha. Observaba el vaso de sake, a medio llenar, como si estuviera vislumbrando en una bola de cristal la respuesta que su mente buscaba, aunque tal vez ni el mismo supiera el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. ¿Acaso, tendría algún tormento desconocido?

Sin saber por qué, pensé en entrar y _hacerle compañía._ ¡Ja! Eso sí era una novedad de mi parte. ¿Yo? Un Uchiha queriendo hacer el papel de acompañante de penas del héroe de la aldea. Eso sí que sería una novedad en mi currículo.

En segundos de divagar por esos extraños y denigrantes pensamientos (denigrantes, siendo quien soy), sentí que alguien me observaba desde el interior del bar. Bueno, de hecho era fácil ya que no había más de cinco personas, él incluido. Y yo estaba ahí parado como idiota, en plena entrada, pensando tonterías.

¡Bah! Mejor seguir mi camino, sus problemas personales no son de mi incumbencia.

-¡Sasuke! -Escuché su voz y por impulso volteé a mirarlo como se mira a la nada, y pude verlo expectante a una respuesta de mi parte, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento.

¡Demonios! Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente mientras suspiraba y cerraba mis ojos, con la ínfima esperanza que eso me hiciera invisible de inmediato. Era claro que eso no sucedía porque al abrirlos él seguía mirándome entre intrigado y algo ¿alegre?

Finalmente di un paso ingresando al lugar. Olía a todo menos a decencia, pero al menos se veía aseado, así que continué mi avance en dirección al rubio y me senté como si nada, a su lado. Le hice una seña al viejo para que me sirviera uno igual. De todas formas me apetecía un trago.

No nos miramos por un buen rato. Tampoco dijimos nada. Yo tomaba de mi vaso, mientras él tenía los codos apoyados sobre la barra, mirando a los vasos acomodados frente a nosotros. Por ratos, escuchaba el golpeteo de sillas siendo arrastradas, murmullos y una que otra carcajada.

De la nada, lo escuché suspirar y lo vi inclinarse hacia atrás estirando los brazos, sonriendo, y de pronto… se deshizo en un par de segundos. Cayendo lentamente apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo y su mejilla sobre la barra, mirándome con una expresión que ya había visto antes. Confusión e indecisión, eso no traía nada bueno si venían de él.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-No sé de qué hablas, usuratonkachi.

-Por detenerte aquí.

-Ya deberías saber que lo que hago no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿cierto? Simplemente me apetecía un trago.

-¡Ja! Lo sé.

Los vasos, brillaban a la poca luz del establecimiento.

No estaba mintiendo, al menos no totalmente. De todas formas, había salido a _dar un paseo_. O al menos eso fue lo que le dije a Sakura antes de salir de la casa, donde ahora vivía a insistencia de su amada Sarada. No quería hacerle pasar lo que él, sintiendo la falta de su padre. Y si bien Sakura era una gran madre, que la había criado muy bien, y Sarada la luz de sus ojos, eso no era suficiente para considerar que eran una familia.

No es que no quiera a Sakura, simplemente no puedo verla como ella siempre ha deseado. Es mi forma de hacer las cosas. Si alguien va en mi dirección bien, pero yo no voy al ritmo de nadie. Nunca seré el hombre que ella espera que sea. Pero supongo que lo sabe, porque desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones hasta la última, que fue hace algunos meses, no me ha dicho una sola palabra relacionada a _ese_ tema. Pero era obvio, por los comentarios que hace esporádicamente sobre lo amorosos que eran sus padres o sobre lo demostrativo que era Sai, incluso envidiaba a Hinata por lo expresivo que era Naruto con ella y sus hijos. Eso sin contar con la ayuda de Sarada, quien también hablaba sobre los cariñosos padres de sus compañeros.

¿Es que acaso, no había quien entendiera que él no era esa clase de persona? Habían pasado algunos años desde que se volvió a establecer en Konoha y sentía que si no fuera por las misiones que le asignaban, probablemente explotaría, y muy mal, frente a esas dos mujeres. Por eso últimamente daba tantos _paseos_. Pero lo último que creía encontrar en su camino era al rubio ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

¿Qué clase de penas tendría él?

Era el Hokage y eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad y estrés. Pero en sus casi cinco años en el cargo, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Parecía una ameba sobre el mostrador, a punto de deslizarse al suelo, pero seguía mirándome.

-En todo caso, gracias por entrar a este bar por ese trago.

-¡Hm!

El viejo limpiaba vaso tras vaso con un mantel blanco, dándonos la espalda. Probablemente escuchaba todo pero sin prestar especial atención a nada. Aun así no quería expresarme frente a desconocidos.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio? -Escuchaba su apagada voz, con tonalidades de borrachera por empezar.

-Te dije que me apetecía un trago -Empezaba a cansarse de esa media-verdad.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Disculpa mi estupidez. Es que no recordaba… -Otra vez esa voz apagada.

-¿Y tú? -Quería decir qué demonios hacía él aquí, pero espero me haya entendido.

-Lo necesitaba -Sonrió forzadamente mientras miraba mi vaso. ¿Acaso estaba mirando la gota caer?

-Mm. Ya veo -Esto no era necesario. Ya tenía bastantes cosas para amargarse, y cargar con las penas de alguien más no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Sasuke… -El rubio me estaba mirando directo a los ojos, con mirada seria y firme. Y no pude evitar sostenerle la mirada porque sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Y de pronto, lo veo inclinarse hacia adelante dando arcadas, a punto de devolver lo que se había tomado.

-Carajo, ¡estúpido! ¿Tenías que tomar más de la cuenta? -No pude evitar gritarle mientras lo sostenía del hombro, felizmente no salió nada de su boca porque se lo hubiera hecho tragar de nuevo.

-Jejeje. Dis… discúlpame Sasuke. Nooo… Digo, yooo… Ha sido muy poco, cierto jii-chan? -Y el viejo volteó hacia nosotros, mientras seguía secando vasos.

-Dos vasos, ciertamente. Nada como para entrar en ese estado.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿eres un virgen del trago fuerte, cierto? -No podía evitar burlarme de esta situación. Jajajaja. De hecho no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

-¡Baka! -Ahora tenía las mejillas rojas, mitad borracho mitad vergüenza.

¡Esto era glorioso! Burlarse del Hokage, héroe de la aldea y portador del demonio más poderoso.

-Sasuke… Debo irme de aquí -Otra vez esa apagada voz.

-No esperarás que te acompañe, supongo -Aunque dudaba que no lo necesitara.

-Jejejeje. Puedo solo, graaaa… -Y por fin se calló. El suelo le tapó la boca. El viejo y yo solo miramos sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

Y ahora aquí me encuentro, caminando lentamente con un rubio sobre la espalda. Un rubio con la cara morada y babosa.

-¡Ey! ¡Estúpido, levántate! No tengo por qué cargarte, así que te aventaré al piso nuevamente -No era verdad, pero haciendo el ademán…

-Sas… ¡Sasuke! Que… Tu espalda… Aaauuuch… ¡mi cara! Me duele...

-Si te tocas, es obvio que va a dolerte. Te desmayaste y tu cara besó el piso -No pude evitar sonreír recordándolo.

-¡Otra vez te burlas, baka! -Por fin se bajó de mi espalda, aunque me está molestando sentir ese frío que antes era tibio.

Empezamos a caminar, pero yo lo miro de reojo. Aún no camina como un adulto sobrio. Veo que se mira el cuerpo por si encuentra algo diferente en él pero es obvio que no está actuando normal. Se frota las manos y se las calienta con su aliento. Está haciendo un frío como pocas veces ha hecho, pero ni loco voy a hacer lo que él. Prefiero aguantar y seguir caminando hacia…

Un momento. ¿A dónde me estoy dirigiendo? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué hago exactamente aquí caminando al lado de este idiota. Empiezo a darme cuenta que al momento de salir del bar con el rubio a la espalda, no tomé ninguna ruta conocida, de hecho estoy… estamos… en dirección a las afueras… en la ruta hacia…

-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vamos? -El rubio miró la zona y se demoró en reconocer el sitio, pero se dio cuenta al final.

Sin embargo, soy yo el que no entiendo por qué vine en esta dirección. Más aún, por qué hasta ahora seguía caminando sin detenerme.

-Sasuke… Creo que será mejor si…

-Puedes irte si quieres.

Mi voz ha salido tan dura como siempre. De alguna manera sé que todo lo que siento ahora me hace querer volver a este lugar… el barrio Uchiha.

Veo las casas derruidas por el tiempo, alzándose unas tras otras mientras me voy acercando. La oscuridad de mi corazón, empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, como si hubiera estado esperando que vuelva aquí.

-¡Sasuke, vámonos! Todavía no empiezan los trabajos de reconstrucción, por eso…

-¡He dicho que te vayas! -Empiezo a hablar con rudeza y lo siento desde el estómago. Si sigo, así esto no va a terminar bien.

-Sasuke, te prometí que lucharía por esto y he cumplido. Aunque tomó más tiempo del que pensé por culpa de los viejos daimyos pero he cumplido. Ahora falta terminarlo, y te juré que no descansaría hasta ayudarte a recuperar los buenos recuerdos y que el clan Uchiha no volvería a ser rechazado o apartado. Tu… ustedes, Sarada y tu… Son importantes para mí.

¡Cállate! No digas esas cosas cursis. No suenes angustiado, ni intentes ayudarme con mi pasado. Soy yo quien debe cargar con eso, tu no.

Es extraño pero me siento menos tenso. Por eso cuando volteo a verlo y encuentro que el me sigue mirando intensamente, un profundo latido aparece y mi boca se abre como si me faltara el aire. El parece sorprendido de mi reacción pero no se me acerca, de hecho… me ha dado la espalda y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a la que íbamos

¡Ahhh! Naruto… Sigues siendo el mismo iluso, creyendo que el temor de esos malditos se va a disipar solo porque tú seas el Hokage. Solamente han aceptado por el apoyo que te ha dado Kakashi y el hermano del Raikage. Pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando nuevamente llegue el tiempo de guerra? Sé que eso nunca acabará, y volverán a verme… a vernos como una amenaza. Sarada… no permitiré que siquiera intenten involucrarla. ¡No!

-Sasuke, que…

¡Diablos! Sin darme cuenta empecé a emitir un chakra agresivo, que se arremolinaba en mi puño pero, al escuchar su voz, "despierto" y esta desaparece.

-No es nada. -Y me calmo porque en realidad estoy empezando a perder la tranquilidad y de alguna manera siento que es su culpa.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! No creí que armarías un berrinche porque no íbamos a…

¡Uf! Nuevamente haciéndome cargo del usuratonkachi. Se ha vuelto a desmayar, pero esta vez logré sostenerlo en mi brazo. Lo siento, dobe, pero esta vez te guste o no haré lo que se me dé la gana. Además se nota que no has procesado la bebida del todo. Lo subo a mi espalda y contrario a sus deseos, lo llevo en dirección a lo que una vez consideré mi hogar.

Han pasado varias horas y este idiota no da señas de levantarse. De hecho… ¡Está roncando! Puedo sentir como una vena está a punto de explotarme en la frente y mis deseos asesinos quieren hacer acto de presencia. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Que soy su niñera?

-Mmm… Mmmm… jii-chan… más ramen… ¡doble ración! ¡AHHHH! Qué dem…

No he podido contenerme. Si seguía hablando tonterías iba a golpearlo, por eso preferí lanzarle un cubetazo de agua que había en el patio. No quiero admitirlo pero esta escena es demasiado graciosa…

-¡Ajá! ¡Te estás riendo, idiota! Me empapas todo y para colmo... ¡te burlas de mí! -Exagerado, solo fue en la cara.

Demonios… no pude evitar la mueca. En fin… es algo que quedará entre estas paredes.

-Ahora veras, Sasuke! Ahhh… Ahhh… -¡Pum!

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Aún no tiene equilibrio y termina sentado en el suelo. Sabía que pasaría eso, por eso ni siquiera me inmuté ante su "amenaza".

-Usuratonkachi, debes mantenerte quieto. ¿No te das cuenta, que desde que saliste del bar no eres capaz de mantener la coordinación por más de cinco minutos? O el viejo te dio una bebida "para hombres" o tú tienes demasiado lento tu proceso de asimilación, lo que quiere decir que cada vez eres más viejo y tu hígado te delata.

-JA-JA-JA. Eres muy gracioso, Sasuke. En serio, QUE gracioso.

-Hmm… -me senté en el suelo de madera frente al rubio. En este lugar podía ver el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana, parecía querer asomarse una media luna.

De pronto, un silencio incómodo. Ya no habían bebidas de por medio que pudieran llenar ese espacio entre dos personas, una frente a la otra. Y lo peor, aún NO sentía la curiosidad de saber el motivo que había llevado al rubio a un bar. A Ichiraku, si podría entenderlo. Prácticamente se había pasado la vida ahí. De hecho, incluso pensé que se casaría con la hija del cocinero solo para poder comer ramen todos los días. Pero terminó casado con… Hyuuga.

No veía sentido a esa unión. Sabía que Hyuuga había estado detrás de Naruto desde jardín, pero su personalidad no cuadraba del todo con la del rubio. ¿Por qué demonios él había terminado escogiéndola a ella? Algo tendría que haber sucedido pero él no estuvo en "ese" momento, en que de pronto Naruto y Hyuuga estaban uniendo sus vidas, para siempre…

-Sasuke… me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde estamos? -El rubio estaba observando los alrededores de la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaban en un dojo. Era obvio donde estábamos, y agachó la mirada -Así que te saliste con la tuya, ¿cierto?

-Mira, idiota, no estoy para reclamos. Si vinimos aquí es porque a alguien se le ocurrió desmayarse en plena calle y llevarte hasta tu casa no estaba en mis planes. Estábamos más cerca de esta zona, así que por lógica venir aquí era la mejor opción.

-Entiendo, disculpa. Pensé… En fin… Sabes cuál es mi posición sobre mirar atrás.

-Mirar atrás es lo que me hizo volverme más poderoso. No creo que tenga nada de malo.

-Seehhh… como tú digas…- parecía que iba a levantarse pero se contuvo y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos y… ¿por qué ahora me mira con curiosidad, con una ceja levantada? -Y dime, Sasuke… ¿qué te llevó a pasar por el bar?

-No sé de qué hablas -y volteo mi rostro a otro lado, pero creo que ha sido el peor error hasta ahora.

-Jaaaaa… No sabes mentir, a pesar de ser quien eres. Jajajaja… dime Sasuke… que problemas te tienen tan intranquilo que necesitabas un trago, ¿eh? -Idiota, no me hagas esas miradas raras.

-No tengo nada que contarte, usuratonkachi.

-O sea que si hay algo que preocupa al gran Sasuke Uchiha, ehhhhh… Jajajaja quien lo diría -diciendo eso mientras te echas hacia atrás como quien va a ver las estrellas. ¿Te quieres burlar de mí, baka? -Sasuke, dices que mirar atrás te hizo más poderoso… Pero, ¿no sientes vergüenza o arrepentimiento por cosas que hiciste en el pasado? -Y cierras tus ojos, como si estuvieras hablándote a ti mismo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que seguramente me iré arrepintiendo en el tiempo. Pero no puedo pasar la vida sufriendo por ello. Si hay algo de lo que ahora me avergüenzo intentaré resarcir el daño que ocasioné. Pero no es algo que ocupe mi mente todo el tiempo. -No sé ni de donde salieron esas palabras, pero de alguna forma creo que él necesitaba escucharlas.

-Entiendo… Y si… No pudieras resarcir ese daño. Si fuera algo tan profundo, tan arraigado a ti que no importa lo que hagas, sabes que nadie saldrá ileso. ¿Ni siquiera las personas que más amas?

-Entonces… Si todos saldrán lastimados de alguna manera, sin importar lo que haga, cargaría con el daño mayor, evitándoles sufrimiento a las personas que me importan.

\- ¿Aunque eso te mate por dentro? -Esta conversación es totalmente incómoda para mí. No puedo creer que me haya llevado a este punto. Ni siquiera sé si está hablando de él o de alguien más.

Atino a mirarlo pero sus ojos no me han estado mirando desde que empezó con el interrogatorio. Solo está mirando el suelo moviendo con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, jugando con los pulgares.

Suspiro de cansancio. No creo que sea buena idea seguir con esta conversación tan "íntima". No es típico de nosotros estar así, tal vez si hubieran algunos puñetazos de por medio, ataques o técnicas interesantes que amenicen la conversación, pero creo que él no aguantaría ni una patada, mitad por el alcohol y mitad por el desánimo que tiene.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia, si de todas formas soy el causante de ese problema? Si yo cometí un acto que cause daño a los que me importan, es obvio que quien debe cargar con eso soy yo. Si me mata o no, solo puede depender de mí. Pero en lo personal sé que eso no sucedería, no lo permitiría, aún tengo muchas cosas por las cuales seguir vivo -Y empiezo a recordar a Sarada, mi clan, mi gente, el deseo de devolverles el honor y… ¿Naruto? En fin… es el único amigo verdadero que tengo, supongo que podría considerarlo… ligeramente… importante… para… mi…

\- Vaya… Sasuke… Tú sí que me sorprendes. Se nota que has madurado… mucho más que yo, de hecho -se rasca la cabeza y cruza las piernas. Voltea su cuerpo, aún sentado en el suelo y puedo ver su espalda ancha, recta soportando una cabellera rubia inclinada hacia arriba, observando al poco cielo oscuro y la media luna que ilumina el suelo ligeramente a través de la ventana -Yo no he podido llegar a ese punto, en el cual pueda sacrificar…me…

Yo solo levanto una ceja totalmente desconcertado. ¿Que no se ha sacrificado? Pero, ¿de qué habla este dobe? Probablemente sea el mayor ¡estúpido de la historia ninja! ¿Y todo lo que ha tenido que pasar solo con un objetivo? Y todo lo ha superado. No puedo entender qué clase de situación es la que le está carcomiendo ahora, que no se crea capaz de superarlo.

-Sasuke… ¿amas a Sakura? -Y me lo pregunta sin siquiera mirarme.

-No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, tan de repente. Pero supongo que sabes que no te responderé.

-Mmmm… ¿sabes que creo? Que ambos amamos a las mujeres que nos amaron por tanto tiempo, pero es porque no quisimos ser valientes para buscar algo que nos llenara completamente y nos conformamos con lo que nos ofrecían.

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba para nada.

-Dobe. ¿A qué se debe que estemos en esta clase de conversación sin sentido? -No sé de donde me salió esa pregunta ya que lo dicho hace un momento por él me había dejado descolocado y analizando cada una de sus palabras. No tenía sentido y a la vez si lo tenía.

-Fui al bar, porque sabía que nadie me encontraría ahí. Probablemente sería el último lugar donde me buscarían Hinata o Boruto. Necesitaba estar solo, pensé en tomar un trago solo porque necesitaba un "momento de locura" en estos tiempos de paz. O tal vez… buscaba algo más…

-Naruto…

-Desde que logré mi sueño de ser Hokage, he luchado por desterrar las injusticias, he contrarrestado las acciones hostiles con diálogo y propuestas de cambio que beneficien a ambas partes, he luchado por cambiar el punto de vista de los kages con relación a las guerras para que poco a poco alejen esa opción cuando nos enfrentamos a problemas por ataques externos -En este punto, la voz de Naruto se escuchaba firme pero seguía sin mirarme, aún no entendía por qué.

-Lo sé. He visto lo que has logrado hasta ahora y no tienes nada de qué sentirte culpable o responsable -lo digo con los ojos cerrados recordando todo lo sucedido hace algunos años.

-Incluso, sé que en cierta forma mis hijos se han visto relegados por mis responsabilidades, sobretodo Boruto -no agaches tu cabeza, idiota. No tienes por qué sentirte mal porque el estúpido de tu hijo no se ha tomado la molestia de entenderte.

-No se puede hacer nada. El todavía no ha madurado lo suficiente como para entender el porqué de tus acciones.

-Pero sabes ¿cómo he podido lograr todo eso, sin que mi familia se vaya al demonio? -De pronto se voltea sobre su trasero y me mira sonriente -Fue por Hinata.

No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Sé que así es, igual que Sakura con Sarada. Pero eso no evita que sienta algo entre mi puño, como algo pequeño e invisible que quiero aplastar, y lo cierro con fuerza.

-Ella supo mantenerme con los pies sobre la tierra, además de cuidar de mí y de los niños. Educarlos con amor mientras me daba el tiempo y espacio para lograr las cosas que me había propuesto, incluso fue quien más me apoyó con lo del clan Uchiha.

Nuevamente me quedo en silencio. No puedo ni tengo como refutar lo que dice. Un momento… ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es decir… ¿Por qué demonios me está diciendo esto? Si sabe que le debe todo a esa Hyuuga, porque me dice estas cosas como si las lamentara… Como si me tuviera que importar, como si quisiera que supiera el por qué está con ella.

-Creo que debemos regresar -no tengo más que decirle-. Seguramente están preocupados por ti y no se lo merecen.

-Tienes razón… no se merecen nada de esto -se intenta poner de pie como puede y casi lo logra, pero veo como pierde un poco el equilibrio y lo sostengo con mi mano en su pecho. Y estamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro, y no puedo evitar ver un brillo inusual en ellos y… ¿por qué tiene la boca entreabierta? Me siento como "hipnotizado" y logro sentir como a mi cuello llega su aliento caliente. Ha sido cosa de segundos pero veo que el rostro de Naruto está demasiado cerca, mirando mis labios… y siento mis ojos tan abiertos que podría parecer querer salirse de sus cuencos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mi cerebro consciente?

No logro reaccionar pero él sí. Escucho que susurra algo pero no lo he captado y luego un "…pero no se lo merecen". Y se dirige al portón pero se detiene en el marco y voltea a verme.

-"Es obvio que quien debe cargar con eso soy yo", es lo que dijiste Sasuke. Eso ha dado sentido a mucho de lo que estaba atormentándome -me sonríe con toda su enorme y brillante sonrisa-. Gracias.

Y se va. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo que… aún no sé qué ha pasado. Sigo aquí esperando que suceda algo. Siento que han pasado horas desde que se fue y solo han pasado dos minutos, ¿o diez? Tal vez más, ¿o ya pasaron horas? Mi cerebro no logra terminar de procesar por qué su aliento me dejó en ese estado. Por qué, al salir, su sonrisa parecía una mentira solo para mí. Por qué su presencia parecía mantener la calidez de la habitación pero ahora estoy congelándome entre el frío y mis pensamientos confusos.

Sí, han pasado varios minutos. Me siento en el suelo, tirándome como si nada, pero decido recostarme apoyando mi cabeza con el brazo y mirando la media luna avanzando al otro extremo de la ventana. Sé que Naruto me ha dicho algo importante pero no estoy seguro de cuál fue el mensaje. Cierro los ojos, para poder concentrarme en lo sucedido. Naruto bebiendo, Naruto cayendo al suelo. Naruto sobre su espalda. Naruto defendiéndolo de él mismo. Naruto luchando contra él. Naruto luchando por él. Naruto sonriéndole. Naruto mirándolo fijamente. Naruto hablando. Naruto y sus labios entreabiertos… ¿A que sabrán?

¿QUÉ? Me despierto abruptamente y me levanto de un salto. No suelo tener esas reacciones pero al pensar en eso último me ha recorrido una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y siento… Siento… Miro hacia abajo, a la mitad de mi cuerpo, y lo que veo… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡Tengo una maldita erección!?

Respira, Sasuke. ¡RESPIRA BIEN, CARAJO! No respires como si desearas ese placer. Cálmate y no te… Deja de tocarte ahí, idiota. Pero no puedo… No puedo, es demasiado. No logro mantener el equilibrio y retrocedo en busca del apoyo de una pared o lo que sea que soporte el peso de mi cuerpo y me siento con las piernas recogidas y mi mano ya dentro de la túnica, tocando esa parte sensible y latente, primero suave y luego con algo de presión. Miro hacia el techo y cierro los ojos para que las sensaciones me invadan completamente. No puedo evitarlo, el placer sexual siempre me ha sido indiferente, pero esta vez ha sido un golpe, un impulso, como un despertar… solamente por ver sus azules ojos brillantes, su boca humedecida y sentir su aliento caliente… de…

-Mmmm… Naruto…

He escuchado mi voz y siento como si alguien más lo hubiera pronunciado. Definitivamente no es mi voz. Nunca, con ninguna mujer u hombre, he pronunciado el nombre de otra persona y menos "así".

-Naruto… -repito nuevamente mientras siento mi entrepierna húmeda y caliente, y entre toqueteos propios me parece sentir mi piel más tersa que hace dos o tres minutos, pero ligeramente más fría y un pelo más abundante del normal… un momento… ¿pelo? Y en medio del placer abro mis ojos y observo una cabellera empujando mi mano temerosamente y colocando la suya rodeando mi miembro, y siento… Ahhhhh…. Siento estar dentro de una caverna húmeda y temblorosa, cierro mis ojos nuevamente experimentando incluso más placer que el que sentía momentos antes. Ni siquiera logro enlazar mis pensamientos, la penumbra del lugar no me permite distinguir: una cabellera marrón o castaño oscuro, las manos frías, ropajes en tonalidades rojizas o guindas… Aunque lo quisiera creer sé que no puede ser él… No importa quién sea… no quiero que esto se detenga, no quiero que se detenga.

Parece que adivina mis pensamientos porque siento unos labios en el nacimiento de la pelvis y su lengua rodeando "todo" con fuerza. Una de sus manos ingresa a mi túnica y toca mi piel, el pecho y el vientre, con suavidad como si estuviera escaneando mis formas. Y lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y llevo su mano hacia el borde del pantalón para que lo empuje hacia abajo, y entiende porque empieza a hacerlo con ayuda de su otra mano mientras su boca no dejaba de succionar. Aún no logro ver quien es, mis ojos entrecerrados y la posición en que se encuentra no me permite distinguir su rostro, además entre el placer, las caricias y la penumbra creciente por el retiro de la media luna, es aún más difícil. Deseo con todas las fuerzas que por un momento fuera él… solo…

-Naruto…

Esa persona no dice nada. No puede por su boca "ocupada" y porque además sabe que estoy deseando a alguien más. No me importa que lo escuche. Igualmente nada saldrá de este lugar porque el genjutsu que uso lo hará parecer una ilusión, así que no me importa que me oiga decir su nombre.

He ido acostándome en el suelo, dejando que deshaga todo lo que me cubre. Siento que aleja su deliciosa boca, dejándome sentir un frío terrible en "ese lugar" y escucho que algunas ropas rozan el suelo. Esta desvistiéndose. ¡Ja! ¿Acaso va a hacer lo que creo? ¿Acaso sabe con quién está? ¿Cree que eso será suficiente para satisfacer y llenar este vacío que siento desde hace tiempo?

-Ven. Déjame verte -le ordeno sin temor, mientras trato de distinguir su rostro cubierto por sombras oscuras.

No me responde ni se acerca, pero veo que hace un movimiento y de pronto…

-Ahhh… -siento la piel de sus tibias piernas acomodándose al lado de las mías cerca a mis costillas y una caída lenta… mi miembro empieza a ingresar a una entrada desconocida y apretada, muuuuuuuy… apretada… Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, imaginando otro rostro… -Naruto… Naruto…

El temblor de su cuerpo no se detiene, pero sus movimientos sí. Es comprensible, está siendo penetrado; quien quiera que sea, sé que es un hombre. No es mi primera vez con un hombre, pero por la torpeza de sus movimientos sé que para esa persona si lo es.

Lo sostengo de la cintura, piel firme y abdomen duro, para ayudarlo a mantener la posición hasta que pueda moverse por sí solo. Pero tampoco puedo contener por mucho tiempo mi propio placer, y empiezo pequeños brincos para "ayudar" a mi miembro a insertarse más… un poco más… un poco más…

-Ahhhh… Mmmmm… Delicioso… -susurro con placer real e intenso.

Solo escucho sus pequeños jadeos, mientras siento que el empieza a moverse con más confianza hasta que ambos gemidos incrementan en cadencia y sonido. Ahora no puedo contener la fuerza del empuje y esa persona presiona su cuerpo contra mi pelvis, para profundizar la intromisión, haciéndome sentir más salvaje y fuera de mi control. Mis pensamientos me llevan a la locura cuando imagino "su" cuerpo y me inclino ligeramente hacia adelante y lo atraigo hacia mi… es una locura en verdad. Estoy tan confundido en mi propia técnica que hasta puedo sentir que el aroma es de él. Y acaricio su cuello y bajo hacia su espalda pegándolo más a mi cuerpo mientras lo penetro con más fuerza y muerdo su cuello inconscientemente, pensando que es "su" piel la que estoy marcando.

Y me abraza con cuidado y pegándose más a mí. Rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y moviéndose más rápido. Más rápido… Más… Deseo más de ti…

-Naruto… Naruto… Na… -siento que estoy muriendo para volver a nacer…

-Sasuke… Sasukeeee… Ahhhh… -ha susurrado mi nombre poniendo su frente en mi cuello. Si no fuera por la confusión del genjutsu dudaría de con quién estoy teniendo la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida.

Ahhhh… Me estoy derritiendo dentro de esa persona, esa presencia tan extraña que parece un fantasma. He tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi maldita vida, y ha sido pensando en él y en su voz diciendo mi nombre… Diciendo… mí nombre… Estoy cayendo en un profundo sueño pero abro mis ojos unos segundos para tratar de ver quien es… no logro definir su rostro o su cuerpo desnudo, la oscuridad no me lo permite, aunque su mirada me parece el cielo. Detecto que el genjutsu se está desvaneciendo y aún puedo sentir su aroma y su aliento caliente… de él… De…

\- Naruto… Naru… -y unos suaves labios sobre mí pero no puedo más y caigo en un hueco profundo…

Escucho el ruido de las aves fuera… Mmmmm… Que mal he dormido. Pero es obvio, porque el suelo de madera no es el mejor colchón y el frío terrible me ha entumecido el cuerpo, peor que estoy desnudo… ¿Desnudo? Abro mis ojos de golpe y la luz del día, me ciega por unos momentos. Poco a poco vuelvo a ver complemente y me encuentro un total desorden en el suelo. Mi ropa está tirada alrededor mío, pero no tengo rastros de semen encima, como si hubiera sido limpiado… ¡Imbécil! Al menos me hubieras vestido, también, para no morir de frio.

¡Carajo! Y ahora que explicación le daré a Sarada. No puedo mentirle a esa niña que poco a poco está desarrollando las habilidades del sharingan de una manera sorprendente. En fin… ya veré que decirle. Ahora debo pensar en… No, mejor no pensar en nada.

Estoy saliendo del barrio Uchiha, que muy pronto será algo muy diferente, y veo como viene volando un ave en mi dirección. Seguramente trae un mensaje del estúpido ese o de Nara.

El ave se apoya en mi hombro y le saco el papelito que, efectivamente, dice "misión". Bueno… creo que ha llegado en un buen momento. Necesitaba la oportunidad de cambiar de "actividad" para relajarme. Pero primero… debo cambiarme. Me veo terrible y sé que Sakura se dará cuenta, pero cuento con que no me pregunte nada. Igual, no sabría darle una explicación porque ni yo mismo podría explicarme que pasó ayer.

Así que llego a casa, directo al baño, me ducho rápidamente pero noto unas pequeñas marcas en mi abdomen, como unos dedos que han presionado. ¿Lo habrá hecho él? No recuerdo haberlo sentido… pero dada la situación, probablemente no me he dado cuenta de varias cosas.

Termino el baño, me cambio y Sakura aparece cuando estoy saliendo del cuarto hacia la cocina. Me mira, ¿estará esperando una explicación? Sabe que no diré nada. Nunca lo hago.

-Sarada te estuvo buscando ayer por todos lados. Incluso me dice que usó su sharingan, pero no te encontró por ningún lado. Estaba preocupada, pero esta mañana le dije que ya habías regresado y se fue a la escuela más tranquila.

-Mmmm… -es lo que atino a decir mientras tomaba el café- Gracias.

Me levanto de la silla, cuando la taza está vacía y tomo mis cosas, para dirigirme hacia la puerta principal.

-Sasuke… ¿te esperamos a cenar en la noche? -Pregunta entre la duda y la certeza de cuál será mi respuesta.

-Creo que me van a mandar a otra misión. Es mejor que no me esperen. Hablaré con Sarada luego. Adiós. -y cierro la puerta tras de mí, dejando claro que no importa lo que ella haga, no debe esperar más de mí.

He llegado a la oficina antes que todos. Incluso antes que el mismísimo Hokage. ¡Ja! No me sorprende viniendo de alguien como él. Pero escucho pasos y susurros a lo lejos que se acercan poco a poco. Seguramente ya están cerca y verán la puerta que dejé abierta a propósito para demostrarles que alguien más ya les ganó. Aún no llegan pero logro escuchar algo…

-¿Hiciste qué? Estas demente, Naruto. No, es peor. Eres un maldito bastardo. No puedo creer que seas mi mejor amigo -Nara arrogante.

-Mmmmm… shaaa sheee -¿es un retrasado o habla con la boca tapada?

-Hinata no se lo merece, ni Boruto ni Himawari. Has dejado en shock a todos. ¿Tú haciendo eso?

Ok, creo que no se han percatado de la puerta abierta. Ni de que están hablando demasiado fuerte, pero ¿de qué diablos están conversando? ¿Será por su estúpido "intento de borrachera"? Como habrá llegado a su casa, para que haya dejado a todos "en shock".

-Y ahora, ¿cómo tomarás la responsabilidad de…?

-Ssshhh… Espera… la puerta… está abierta.

-¡Demonios! Creo que se nos adelantó a llegar - escucho sus pasos apurados.

-¿Quién? Shikamaru… ¡acaso tú..! -Su voz se oye preocupada, molesta y cada vez más cerca. Y por un pequeño instante me recorre un escalofrío en el cuerpo y termina en mi entrepierna. Pero tengo que relajarme inmediatamente, ya están aquí.

-Nara, usuratonkachi. -saludo "respetuosamente".

-Sasuke, buenos días. -me saluda el pelinegro con una mirada extraña.

-Sasuke… -y ahora más frío que de costumbre, el saludo del rubio que me mira seriamente. Parece más cansado que los días anteriores pero más relajado, hasta podría decir que de mejor humor. Y esta vez sus ropas lucen más presentables que ayer, incluso está usando el cuello alto de la casaca, que parece abrirse poco a poco. Solo noto que camina más lento que de costumbre.

Ambos pasan y se colocan como siempre. Nara al lado izquierdo del "señor" Hokage, que mira sus documentos.

\- Le mandé un mensaje temprano a Sasuke, para la misión que nos solicitaron ayer. -dijo con un acento como de disculpa mientras ambos se miraban como diciéndose algo que yo no entendía.

-De acuerdo. Sasuke, escucha con atención…

Empiezo a escuchar todo la palabrería de siempre, pero mi mirada sigue sobre él mientras mira los papeles de la misión. No parece el mismo de ayer, el vulnerable despojo que encontré en el bar, cayéndose al suelo incontables veces, no se parece en nada al dubitativo rubio que jadeaba ayer…

Ayer… De pronto, entrecierro mis ojos… luego se dirigen a la abertura que ha dejado el cierre vencido que sigue descendiendo… y me percato que en su cuello hay una marca rojiza, fresca, una marca de dientes… de una mordida… en el mismo lugar que…

-Es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Vuelvo a la realidad, a la de su voz normal dejando la jadeante para recordar después.

-Ninguna pregunta. -porque no he escuchado nada.

-Excelente. Puedes retirarte. -dices eso sin mirarme, como ayer. Cuando temías encontrar mi mirada.

-Nara, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Eso seguramente los ha dejado descolocados, porque se miran sorprendidos, pero el rubio le indica que nos deje solos.

-Dime, Sasuke -pero mírame maldito estúpido. Los papeles en tu mesa no son importantes ahora…

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, ¿qué tengo que decirle? ¿Si ayer cogimos? ¿Si la persona que me hizo sentir en las nubes fue él? Tal vez decirle que tuve el mejor sexo de la vida con alguien mientras… ¡PENSABA EN EL Y DECIA SU NOMBRE! ¡Noooooo! No puedo preguntarle nada de eso, a menos que…

-¿Cómo te sientes, después de anoche? -Sí, eso suena más amistoso.

-A… A… A… ¿qué te refieres? -¿Qué demonios fue eso? Su cara está… coloradamente deliciosa. Pero la intriga me hace querer saber la verdad. No pudo haber sido él, es imposible, yo lo vi salir de ahí, y él no es de las personas que retroceden.

-No te hagas el idiota, Uzumaki. Sabes qué a me estoy refiriendo -ok, si estoy jugando con él un poco, pero es que debo confirmar… ¡No! Quiero…. ¡No! Deseo que haya sido él y no alguien a quien solamente utilicé imaginándolo a él.

-Sa… Sasuke… Yo… no sé… si te refieres a lo del bar… -por fin me ha mirado y en sus ojos azules detecto el temor y… algo más… azules… como un cielo… ¡Bingo!

No respondo, me acerco rápidamente y él se levanta sintiéndose "amenazado". Lo arrincono contra la pared y le jalo el cierre de la casaca hacia abajo, dejando expuesta la marca rojiza de una mordida. Mis ojos se abren, casi he confirmado lo que quería, lo que deseaba, pero… aún no lo comprendo. Instintivamente, paso mi mano por debajo de sus ropas y la coloco en su cintura… No… no puede ser verdad… Pero… ¡Sí! Es la misma textura, la misma sensación de su piel firme y abdomen duro.

Subo la mirada y me encuentro que su rostro está mirando hacia afuera, totalmente sonrojado y serio, pero no es capaz de mirarme directamente. Ahhhh... nooo… Ahora si me tienes que mirar Naruto Uzumaki. Pero por más que lo miro intensamente, él no voltea. ¡¿Quieres que te ponga bajo un genjutsu para obligarte a mirarme?!

-¿Nara, lo sabe? -Inmediatamente voltea a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Ja! Lo conseguí.

-No sabe nada, de nada. Porque… no pasó nada -lo dices pero sabes que no es así. Al momento de tocarte tu cuerpo habló el mismo idioma que ayer noche. Te estremeciste, Naruto.

-¿Seguro? ¿Mmm? -Me apego a su cuerpo, mi brazo sube por su espalda, la misma sensación de ayer.

-Sasuke… - esa voz de nuevo. ¡No hables así, no digas mi nombre así! ¿No te has dado cuenta que eso hace que pierda la cabeza? ¿No te lo demostré ayer?

-Usuratonkachi, no niegues con la boca lo que tu cuerpo me confirma. El de ayer, fuiste tú -finalmente, lo dije. Si eso no hace que lo admita, tendré que poner un genjutsu eterno haciéndoselo recordar-. No lo niegues, por favor -eso sonó a súplica, pero no me importa si con eso logro que hable.

-Sasuke… -parece vencido por mi última frase, parece que debo decirle "por favor" más seguido. Cierra sus ojos y suspira. Vuelve a abrirlos pero esta vez se aleja- Sí, fui yo.

-Volviste -es más una afirmación pero quiero saber la razón.

-Ahhhh… -suspira con fuerza, sé que va a hablar todo- Nunca te llegué a decir la razón por la que estaba en el bar. La razón es… -cierra los ojos nuevamente- Hinata, horas antes de que nos encontráramos en el bar, me dijo que ella sería feliz si yo lo era, pero que se había dado cuenta que yo no era feliz a su lado. Me dijo que en todos estos años había estado observando cada uno de mis pasos, de mis acciones y de lo que motivaba todo eso. Incluso me dijo que cuando dormía no era su nombre el que repetía durante mis sueños y que eso la hacía sufrir, pero que entendía y que incluso lo sabía desde hace tiempo, aunque yo no me había dado cuenta. El punto es… que yo no entendí todo lo que me había dicho -ahora se levanta y empieza a caminar por el despacho-. Parecía una broma, aunque sé que ella no jugaría con esas cosas. Pero es que no me dejaba en claro, que me estaba diciendo con esas palabras. ¿Quería separarse? ¿Acaso yo había hecho algo que la confundiera? Lo único que sabía era que sin notarlo la había hecho muy infeliz y ella no se lo merecía, pero no pude quitarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo -se detuvo mirando al ventanal-: "No es mi nombre el que repites en tus sueños, Naruto". -¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Que durante mis sueños, decía cosas y repetía nombres? Un nombre… Pero no lograba imaginar quien estaría en mi cabeza sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y en eso estaba mientras caminaba por las calles, rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de imaginar quien sería. Hasta que encontré el bar y, dado que siempre dicen que los borrachos no mienten, pensé que un poco de alcohol aclararía mis pensamientos. Y luego…- y volteas a mirarme como si nada- te vi observándome en la puerta del bar. El resto es historia conocida.

-No te observaba -¡mentira!- Solo pasé y…

-Da igual, Sasuke, da igual -me interrumpes con un tono de molestia, después de todo sabías que era una verdad a medias-. Pero hubiera sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, si no… me hubieras cargado en tu espalda llevándome lejos… Como si supieras que necesitaba la lejanía de todo para poder aclararme.

-Te caías de borracho -le espeté con rudeza y burla, y eso hace que me mire con algo de enojo-. De hecho, decir que te emborrachaste con dos vasos… ¡Ja! Eso sí es para burlarse. Y, aunque nada me hubiera gustado más que verte siendo recogido por los Anbu para que seas la burla de la aldea, no podía dejarte así. Al menos no si realmente puedo llamarte… amigo.

-Amigo… -ahora susurras sobándote el entrecejo- Amigo, ¿eh? Somos amigos… Sasuke. Si somos amigos… ¿por qué…? -¿Por qué te callas? ¿Qué me quieres reclamar?

Te diriges hacia tu escritorio y te sientas, pero agachas tu cabeza y te cubres con las manos, parece que estuvieras intentando protegerte. ¿De mí? ¿De ti?

-Estaba decidido a descubrir lo que me pasaba, lo que Hinata decía que me pasaba. Pero estoy seguro que de no haberlo hecho estaría más tranquilo de lo que estoy ahora -te callas por unos segundos, que me parecen demasiado largos, y creo que no quieres seguir hablando, pero suspiras nuevamente y ahora te acomodas solemnemente en su silla y… me miras con sinceridad-. Es cierto, volví. Tal y como tú lo sugeriste, había tomado la decisión de cargar con la responsabilidad de resarcir el daño que le estaba haciendo a Hinata y por eso salí del dojo, pero cuando estuve en las puertas del barrio me arrepentí de dejarte ahí, después de que me habías "cuidado", y entonces… sentí tu genjutsu y me vi imbuido en el. Pensé que estarías en problemas, por eso me acerqué sin dejarte notar mi presencia y a la distancia escuche que decías mi nombre y… al asomarme…. ¡Ahhhh! -Te rascas la cabeza con ambas manos, fuerte, como si eso borrara tus pensamientos. ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no digas más! ¡Cierra la boca, por favor! No te quejes, Sasuke, tu querías saber ¿no? Pero eso no evita que mis ojos se cierren, porque ahora soy yo el que no puede enfrentar su mirada, la vergüenza me invade pero solo lo demuestro con un ligero sonrojo y los brazos cruzados. Se lo que viste- Pero eso no fue lo peor… No… debí salir corriendo, ¡lo sé! Pero al escucharte decir mi nombre nuevamente me sentí loco… como si hubiera terminado de despertar. No… al revés… Parecía estar en un sueño… como si… en sueños… ya te hubiera escuchado llamarme así… -frunce el entrecejo como obligándose a pensar, pero se sacude las ideas y sigue hablando, sin mirarme como ya parece ser su costumbre- De hecho, ya me había sentido extraño al momento que me ayudaste… -ah… cuando evité que besaras el suelo nuevamente- Cuando me tocaste… -y te llevas una mano al pecho y la miras- No era posible, ¿cierto? -Sonríes con algo de pena y nostalgia y cierras los ojos- Nos hemos tocado infinidad de veces, en las batallas, en las misiones, incluso…- te tocas los labios y se lo que estás recordando… yo también lo recuerdo, más seguido de lo que piensas- Si… varias veces. Por eso, sabía que podía estar confundido por la bebida y decidí alejarme de todo eso… -ahora entrelazas tus dedos y apoyas tus brazos en el escritorio- Seguramente estaba siendo manipulado por la bebida y mis sentidos estaban más "despiertos" que nunca, eso fue lo que me dije para tener la fuerza para salir de ese sitio y cargar con el daño que le había hecho a Hinata. Pero… cuando te vi ahí… y te escuché… todo se volvió confuso, ¿acaso la bebida no había perdido su efecto? Eso me dije… -¿me hablas a mí o a ti mismo? Abro los ojos y… no sé por qué te estás mirando ambas manos con un rubor en las mejillas y los ojos brillando maliciosamente y una ligera sonrisa, y "eso" despierta- ¡Ejem! -¡Ah! me miraste ¿cierto? Por eso toses, para romper la tensión, pero vas a necesitar más que un carraspeo para eso- En fin… siento que pude haber estado siendo manipulado por tu irresponsable genjutsu, y de ser así creo que debes tomar la responsabilidad…

-¡Basta! ¡No te hagas el estúpido! -¡Basta ya, Naruto! Me estás haciendo enojar como no tienes una idea- No quieras escapar de esto, maldito usuratonkachi. ¿Qué debo tomar la responsabilidad? ¿Acaso yo te dije que me tocaras? Que me la chu…

-¡Cállate, Sasuke! -Me interrumpes furioso golpeando la mesa y me miras con ira- No digas nada más… por favor… Te pido me disculpes. Debo atender una reunión en 15 minutos -y vuelve a su pose de "señor".

-Con un minuto, me basta. -me acerco furioso a él y lo tomo del brazo vendado e inmediatamente lo absorbo en "ese" genjutsu. Si quiero, puedo torturarlo eternamente ahí, y solo sería un minuto.

Aparecemos en un paraje rojizo pero desierto, claro todo armado por mi mente, pero al menos estaremos "solos" el tiempo que sea necesario para aclarar todo este embrollo en el que… estamos… ¡SI, ESTAMOS! Porque ahora me ha "llenado" de su confusión y mi mente ya no distingue con claridad la verdad de todo. ¿Siento algo por este dobe? ¿El siente algo por mí? ¿Es solo atracción física? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? No… ¿qué estoy haciendo yo? Estaba seguro de todo a mí alrededor y ahora… este idiota ha venido a complicarlo todo.

Yo estoy de pie, apoyado en un tronco, mirándolo como siempre. Él está sentado en el pasto negruzco, con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero que hace que me dan ganas de romperle la cara. ¿No puedes mirarme como debe ser? ¡Como un hombre de verdad!

-¡No soporto eso de ti, Naruto! -Grito violentamente y el me mira asombrado, con sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y yo siento que estoy por lanzarme a él, aunque no sé cuál sería la intención real- ¡Tu no eras así! Siempre me has desafiado y enfrentado. Nunca has permitido que otros te confundan y te saquen del camino que escoges. Nunca has tenido miedo de mirarme, siempre has estado observándome. Y yo… -también…- Pero ahora, solo veo como huyes de mí, no tienes el valor de enfrentar las cosas o de decirme exactamente lo que estás pensando o lo que deseas… -eso también me incluye, cierto. Pero es el turno de él, porque ayer yo fui vulnerable y me dejé llevar, por algo irracional, incomprensible todavía para mí. Sí, es una manera de admitir que… que…. Ok... que tu…- Me gustas.

-Me gustas.

Y silencio. Ese incómodo silencio que aparece cuando queremos decir cosas que nos vuelven vulnerables o, en este caso, cuando ya las hemos dicho. Peor aún, es el mirarnos siendo conscientes de lo que hemos dicho, pero sin estar seguros de haber sido escuchados. Esperando una respuesta, que no sabemos si queremos oírla o queremos salir corriendo porque es preferible quedarse con la duda a escuchar una negativa.

Siento un peso encima mío, no me di cuenta cuando fue que se me acercó tanto, mirándome con seguridad. Esa seguridad que siempre, aunque no lo diga, he admirado.

-Me gustas -me repite y siento algo en la entrepierna-. ¿Contento? -Más que eso, excitado es la palabra correcta.

-Te escuché, baka. -Creo que él no me escuchó a mí, pero es mejor así, por ahora.

\- Y… ¿entonces? ¿Vas a hacerte responsable o no?

¿Responsable? De qué… Ahhh… Ya veo, no soy el único que está "contento". Pero… Así no funcionan las cosas, necesito aclarar absolutamente todo. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas de las relaciones personales… Pero creo que si nos dejamos llevar por que sí…

¿De qué carajos hablo? Deseo a ese rubio más que la respiración. Que se jodan Hyuuga y Sakura… Ahora me importan menos que nunca.

\- Si me hago responsable de "esto" -lo toco en su parte sensible y cierra los ojos-, no daré marcha atrás. Lo sabes.

\- Lo sé.

Y sin más contención, lo beso. Lo beso con fuerza, luego despacio para respirar, y logro sentir la misma sensación cuando me besó en el dojo, antes de caer rendido del cansancio. Si antes no estaba cien por ciento seguro, de que estuve con él ahí, ahora no cabía la menor duda.

Definitivamente, sentirlo como lo hago ahora no tiene parangón con ninguna otra persona con la que haya estado.

¿Será por su olor a fortaleza?

¿Su ímpetu al besarme?

¿Sus caricias toscas que se cuelan para desatar el cinturón y retirarme la ropa con algo de rudeza?

¿Su manera de mirar, entre asombrado y deseoso, mi cuerpo ya desnudo?

¿Tal vez, su forma tan desesperada de sacarse el traje de Hokage y toda la ropa que lleva encima, para quedar en igual estado al mío?

¿O su inseguridad al mirarme intentado adivinar qué es lo que deseo que haga?

-Que sucede… -sonrío con algo de complacencia mientras lo tomo del rostro con algo parecido a la ternura, algo que solo he sentido hacia mi querida Sarada.

-No se… -decir eso totalmente ruborizado, me va a hacer atacarte y violarte, idiota. Debes tener más cuidado con eso, de ahora en adelante.

-Hmmmm… Dejame ver… -me llevo la mano al mentón como pensando mientras me mira- Realmente, creo que no era el sitio adecuado para esto, pero ya estando aquí…

-Tengo la impresión de que tú… ya tienes mucha experiencia en esto, ¿cierto? -Intentas decirlo como si no te importara. Pero siento que has acrecentado un poco la distancia entre nosotros.

-Es cierto, no te voy a mentir. Ya he estado con hombres antes. Así que… ¿prefieres que lleve la pauta? -Le pregunto por la duda que veo en sus ojos- Aunque, si recuerdo bien lo del dojo… tampoco eres tan inexperto.

-Cállate, baka. No sé qué me pasó cuando te vi… ahí… tocándote y llamándome… -sus ojos empiezan a brillar, y yo sonrío con algo de gusto, creo que ese buen recuerdo nos puede ayudar ahora.

-Entonces, ven Naruto… Ven… -susurro su nombre y estiro la mano esperando que corresponda a mi llamado. Eso me gusta, ¿sabes? Que sepas que sin importar qué, tú vendrás a mí. Porque así lo deseamos.

-Sasuke…

Y nos fundimos en un beso profundo con las manos tocando por todos lados. Ahora es cuando maldigo no haber aceptado la prótesis con las células de Hashirama, para poder tocarlo más. El maldito orgullo. Pero me conformo con que mi brazo real lo recorra. Ahora puedo tocar su cuerpo con la seguridad de que es él. Y el rubio hace lo mismo.

Lentamente lo acuesto en el suelo, sobre nuestras ropas, y me quedo mirándolo un momento. Aún me parece increíble tenerlo así, para mí. Me acerco a su rostro, rojizo como un apetitoso tomate, y mientras me abraza con algo de vergüenza, recorro su cuerpo con la boca empezando con sus labios y su cuello. Oh… siiii… voy a dejarte una marca más profunda, Naruto.

-Ahhh… Sasuke… -esa voz nuevamente, no sabes lo que te espera, rubio.

Ya hice lo que deseaba, ahora no podrás sentir que no perteneces a alguien. Veo más piel esperando ser explorada y bajo mordisqueando cada zona, especialmente la parte inferior de sus brazos y los laterales de su tórax que he percibido son muy sensibles a mi lengua. Llego a su vientre, duro por el entrenamiento, pero no demoro mucho ahí, ya tendré tiempo después. Lo que deseo es tomar su miembro ya endurecido, por mis atenciones previas, pero no voy a hacerlo todavía porque quiero saborearlo un poco más de tiempo. Después de todo, es algo que nos sobra.

Estoy bajando por sus piernas y encuentro excitantemente divertido morderlas por la parte interna mientras siento como se retuerce. Voy conociendo tus debilidades. Si las hubiera conocido antes…

-Sasuke… Si sigues así… Voy…

-¿Crees que voy a dejar venirte tan pronto?

-Eso… Ahhh…

Cierra la boca, rubio. He dicho que no te dejaré correrte tan pronto. Deja que siga saboreando tu cuerpo. Esas partes desconocidas de ti que quiero grabar en mi memoria, en parte por deseo y en parte por temor al después.

Apoyado en mis rodillas te volteo y separo tus piernas un poco para que me dejen colocarme más cómodo. Siento que tiemblas, pero… no voy a lastimarte, no todavía.

-No te asustes, "gatito" -molestarlo un poco me excita aún más-. He dicho que todavía no voy a dejarte acabar.

-No… estoy asustado….

-¡Ja! ¿Todavía te duele lo de anoche?

Ahora que recuerdo, lo vi caminar más despacio esta mañana, ¿será que fui un poco brusco? Bueno, él se lo buscó. Si era su primera vez debió decírmelo, en primer lugar. Pero…. Bueno… tendré algo más de cuidado, esta vez.

-Serás… Ahhhh… Noooo… Sasuke que…

¿Qué ibas a decirme? ¿Mmmm? Estaba tocando tu hermoso trasero y no pude reprimir el pasar mi lengua por la base de tu miembro, subir por esa delicada bolsa castaña para llegar hacia tu abertura y separarte para seguir lamiendo hasta el inicio de tu columna.

-No que, Naruto. ¿No quieres que te toque aquí? -Tu entrada enrojecida por lo de ayer, la trato de suavizar con uno de mis dedos, humedecidos en saliva, y escucho tus gemidos con algo de dolor en tu voz- ¿No quieres que te toque aquí? -Ahora paso suavemente mi mano por tus nalgas- O…

Lo volteo con algo de fuerza dejando al descubierto su miembro palpitante.

-¿…No quieres que te toque aquí?

Le tomo el miembro con mi mano y su rostro se contrae pero abre la boca mucho más dejando escapar un "Ahhhh…" de sus labios. Me sabe a poco, masajearlo de arriba abajo es tan poco para él… Sé que puedo hacerle sentir mucho más placer que ese… y no soporto mucho antes de meterlo dentro de mi boca con extremo cuidado, no sé si su sensibilidad ahí sea muy alta…

-SASUKEEEE! Sasuke… Mmmmm… Ahhhh… Ahh… - definitivamente es muy alta, porque no ha soportado y me ha tomado del cabello empujándome hacia él. Mientras movía sus caderas y yo lo succionaba con deleite, ha sido cosa de segundos que se ha venido dentro de mi boca.

No es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, pero no lo había disfrutado nunca tanto como ahora. De hecho, mucho más porque veo como jadea tratando de tomar el aire que se ha escapado de sus pulmones al momento de explotar en su orgasmo. Debo decir que no me complace que se haya venido tan pronto, pero ya habrá tiempo de entrenar "esa parte". Quería tenerlo en mi boca un poco más…

-Per… perdón… -¿y me lo dices así? ¿Con ese rostro suplicante y jadeante? No conoces el descaro, rubio. O, ¿no eres consciente de lo atractivo que eres? Es probable que sea lo segundo.

-Cállate, usuratonkachi. No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Además me gustó verte tan entregado -Sí, quiero que sepa lo que deseo de él.

\- ¡Hm! -volteas tu rostro haciéndote el enojado pero sabes que no caeré en esa broma.

Es más, aprovecho tu pequeña distracción y enjugo un poco de tus fluidos con mis dedos, eso te ayudará a extender esa pequeña entrada enrojecida.

-¡Ay! Ahh… Sasuke… -chillas un poco, pero no me importa, estoy seguro que lo sentirás placentero luego.

-¿No estabas molesto? ¿Mmmm? -Y mientras digo eso un segundo dedo ingresa moviéndose circularmente, logro tocar tus paredes estrechas y no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos, imaginando que soy yo el que está entrando y presiono un poco más mis dedos sin importarme tu mueca de dolor. Sé que te duele pero no puedo reprimir mi forma de ser, Naruto.

El movimiento de mis dedos aumenta la tensión en mi miembro duro y el ver tus movimientos curveando tu espalda, tus manos agarrando las ropas del suelo, aferrándote como si fueras a caer por un abismo, sin saber si quieres que me detenga o continúe así… Ahhhhh… Naruto… Eres obsesivamente desquiciante… Nunca, ni en mis más enfermos sueños te había tenido así… Si te había imaginado de otra forma… Tal vez pensando que estarías haciéndoselo a Hyuuga e imaginaba tu cuerpo pegado al de ella y entonces no sabía por qué mi humor se encendía en muchos aspectos, pero dejaba todo atrás desfogándome con Sakura… Soy la peor basura de todas, lo sé. Lo admito y lo acepto, pero no me importa. Ahora, todo pierde relevancia. Solo viéndote así… tan vulnerable, tan entregado… Eres…

-Perfecto… -susurro. Aunque no quería decirlo, mi mente está empezando a traicionarme por ratos, dejando salir mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Sasuke…? -¿Me escuchaste? No importa… porque mi mano empuja un poco tu pierna izquierda para darme algo de espacio.

Sabes lo que viene, ¿cierto? Tus ojos azules me están mirando intensamente con seguridad, entonces sabes que el camino que estamos siguiendo va a ser uno muy complicado de ahora en adelante, pero no te importa. Ni a mí. Solo me importa tocarte más y hacerte temblar… Estoy acomodado entre tus piernas y coloco mi miembro en tu entrada, presionando suavemente, pero noto que está mucho más apretada que anoche…

-Relájate… -y te observo pero estás con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco a tus labios y notas el movimiento. Me recibe tu mirada azul y abres la boca para recibir mi beso… te relajas un segundo así que… fuerzo un poco más la presión y me abrazas fuertemente dejándome sentir tu dedos y uñas en mi espalda. Ahhh….

-Ahhh…. Ahhh… AGGHH! -Hmmm…

He logrado mi propósito y tú, el tuyo. Así que ¿no soy el único que quiere dejar marcas, eh? Dobe.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

Me gusta oír tu voz jadeante. Siii… la misma que ayer me hizo dudar de mi propia habilidad. Muevo mis caderas despacio, mientras levanto tu pierna izquierda y tú la derecha, dándome más ingreso a tu cuerpo. La pongo sobre mi hombro y me inclino para besarte el cuello y los hombros, mientras mi mano se pasea por tu torso y llega hasta esa extensión tan deseosa de mis caricias.

Tu rostro me demuestra que no me equivoco, sostengo la punta entre mis dedos y masajeo con suavidad, pero mis caderas han aumentado el ritmo. Me es imposible seguir conteniéndome, la presión de tu interior, tu esencia que empieza a aparecer entre mis dedos, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y tu voz llamándome, es demasiado para mi frágil mente.

-Naruto… me encantas…. -me sigo moviendo porque no puedo parar pero trato de contener el final, aún no deseo que esto termine. Pero entre el genjutsu y el placer, voy a perder la cordura.

-Sasuke… Ahhh… Ahhhh… -siii… di mi nombre. Di siempre mi nombre. No quiero que de tu boca jadeante salga otro nombre más que el mío. Incluso en tus sueños quiero que sepas de quién eres.

-Naruto… no te… corras todavía… te… lo ruego…

-Sasuke… no… puedo… Ah! Ah! -Aún me es posible seguir aumentando el ritmo…

Pero no puedo más… El interior de Naruto me oprime cada vez más fuerte y nuestras manos se entrelazan con firmeza. Sé que el momento final se acerca y, por más que no quiera aceptarlo, ambos nos estamos torturando, si seguimos así vamos a enloquecer…

-Naruto… Di… mi nombre… -y siento que estamos en la cúspide del placer.

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Me vengo… Sasukeeee… Ahhhh! -Siento su cuerpo retorcerse y temblar estrepitosamente mientras su esencia se escurre entre mis dedos, a la par que un beso salvaje se apodera de mi cuello.

-Ahhh… Narutoooo…. -al sentir mi orgasmo tan poderoso como ningún otro, no puedo reprimir más mis deseos. Busco su rostro y lo beso furiosamente en sus rojizos labios- Naruto, ¿ahora eres mío, comprendes? Totalmente MÍO.

Mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y eso enciende mi entrepierna nuevamente. Estoy enfermo y terminaré en el infierno, pero si me sigo reprimiendo terminaré matando a alguien. Y el "enfrentamiento" vuelve a comenzar.

Han pasado ¿dos horas, tal vez? Es mi tercer orgasmo y el segundo de él. Ok, ya sabemos quién tiene más capacidad física.

Te observo mientras trato de tomar un descanso. Tu respiración sigue agitada, pero tu mirada es de tranquilidad. No hay duda en esos ojos, ni arrepentimiento. Y, al menos por ahora, sé que puedo estar tranquilo.

Me abraza, con cansancio… y cariño. Como siempre lo había hecho, aunque antes lo rechazara. Aun no salgo de su interior, pero es cierto que debemos volver, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento. Y ambos sabemos que el haber tenido dos "rounds" más solo ha sido para no terminar este "sueño".

-Dobe… -me mira pero no me responde. Con lentitud salgo y me acomodo a su lado izquierdo- No quiero que seas de nadie más. Y yo…- quiero decirle que mi mente solo puede verlo a él, que lo que siento con él no lo he sentido con nadie. Pero todo eso se queda atorado en mi garganta… No me dices nada y eso me causa algo de temor…

-Sasuke… -por favor, no digas nada…- Tu nombre era el que repetía en mis sueños…

Volteo a mirarlo porque no sé a qué viene esa "declaración".

-Ayer, cuando… lo hicimos, en el dojo… tenía la sospecha de que la persona que aparecía en mis sueños podrías ser tu -seguimos mirándonos pero yo estoy algo sorprendido-. Cuando… me llamaste, mientras tú… ya sabes… eso… y entonces, recordé algo similar, aunque sabía que no había pasado antes... fue tan extraño…

-Mmmm… entiendo. -o eso creo.

-Algo más… -y ahora me mira con algo de vergüenza- Hinata… Ella… si sabe lo que pasó ayer -ahora el sorprendido soy yo y mis ojos lo demuestran, pero el coloca su mano sobre la mía-. Me dijo: "Lo siento, Naruto. Sé que te hice sentir mal, por lo que te dije en la tarde, y por eso terminaste en tan mal estado, pero me alegra saber que al menos otro de tus sueños se hizo realidad".

-¿Te siguió con el byakuugan…? -Era obvio y tú asientes para confirmarlo.

-Me dijo que no podía darme el divorcio, por los niños y porque mi reputación como Hokage se podría ver afectada -me suena a excusa-. Pero que te dijera que no te preocuparas por ella, que sabía que lo posesivo que podrías ser, por eso iba a pasar una temporada con los niños en una casa de campo que tienen los Hyuuga lejos de la aldea, mientras duraban sus vacaciones.

-Entonces… -le digo de forma un poco brusca, porque creo saber a dónde va esto- ¿Qué decisión has tomado?

-¿Cómo "que decisión he tomado"? Sasuke… -me miras molesto pero sé que entre tus hijos y yo… Yo haría lo mismo. Eres mío pero no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera yo, te aleje de la familia que tanto te costó recuperar. ¡Serás idiota, Sasuke! ¿Qué pensabas, entonces, que iba a suceder entre ustedes? Si realmente lo querías a tu lado, tenías que alejarlo de los demás. Es lo que ocasionas cuando te acercas a alguien. Y era más que obvio que Naruto nunca querría perder a su familia.

Me levanto y me alejo de la calidez de tu cuerpo, y ya me siento arrepentido de hacerlo tanto que volvería a lanzarme encima de ti nuevamente.

-Naruto, entiendo la situación perfectamente -lo miro desde mi altura, como si yo fuera un dios, y el me observa con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes-. La familia siempre será lo primero y eso lo sabes tú más que nadie. Siempre me lo has hecho saber…

-Sasuke… -te levantas de golpe y me miras con cólera mientras aprietas los puños- ¿Te puedes callar de una puta vez, teme?

Te miro entre la sorpresa y la admiración. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, sigues sorprendiéndome como el maldito ninja cabeza hueca que eres. Eres más de lo que espero y pareces derretirte entre mis manos, pero mantienes una fortaleza y tu espíritu de fuego siempre está presente en todo lo que haces. Tengo temor de volver y que tengamos que fingir que nada de esto pasó.

-Tú eres mi familia -me lo dices como si me fueras a golpear-. Siempre te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? -Haces una pausa y cierras los ojos- ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Naruto… Tienes una familia ahora, no tienes que perderla… Por esto que ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué es.

Nunca en mi maldita vida me había sentido tan vulnerable. Los sentimientos… Por eso prefería alejarme de cualquier demostración afectiva, mantener relaciones interpersonales con los demás es siempre un riesgo. Pero con él… es un suicidio seguro, uno que no dudaría en hacerlo si me lo pidiera.

-No voy a perder a nadie -me dices con total seguridad-. Y a ti menos -tomas mi rostro con tu mano vendada y me sonríes con ese brillo que te caracteriza-. No digo que será lo más sencillo del mundo, pero no pienso alejarte por nada, baka. He tomado mi decisión y ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de ella. Es el camino que estoy escogiendo.

Te tomo de la cintura y siento tu piel fría. Mi culpa, por alejarte de mi lado en plena desnudez.

-Y si te digo que no quiero eso -lo digo con temor a que se eche para atrás, y a la vez gritando que no cambie su decisión-. Si te pidiera que no cambies tu estilo de vida, ni tu "hermosa" familia por estar a mi lado.

Me miras, algo sonriente. Como si pensaras que te estoy probando, pero la verdad es que… No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Naruto. Estar en la cama con otras personas no tiene el más mínimo asomo de igualdad a estar una sola vez dentro de ti. Eso hace darme cuenta que lo de nosotros… Lo que siento a tu lado… Lo que sentimos al estar juntos…

La atracción mutua es muy fuerte pero no es un tema físico, es un tema espiritual. Somos dos entes salvajes y poderosos, que nos deseamos con tal fuerza… Como si en vidas pasadas, tal vez más pasadas que Ootsutsuki, hubiésemos sido una sola persona, y fuimos condenados a separarnos. Y así ha venido aconteciendo a través de los tiempos. Por eso, sé que estar juntos es peligroso para ambos, porque la fuerza de atracción nos puede llevar a la destrucción. Y es todo lo que podrías obtener de mí.

Tú sigues ahí. Mirándome con ternura. Entiendes que me abruman mis traumas y temores. Me tomas de la mano y me das un beso profundo. Antes de alejarte de mis labios susurras "no te haría caso, jamás".

-¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión, Naruto?

-Porque… eres mi sueño, Sasuke. Se lo que siento, lo que esto es. Y sé lo que quiero…

-No sé lo que esperas de mí…

-No espero nada de ti. Solo te quiero a ti -esa última frase me hace entender que lo único que deseo es tenerlo a él.

Eso fue…

-¿Una declaración, eh? -Le sonrío con sorna y me da un codazo en el vientre.

-Temeeee…

Se da la media vuelta y se inclina para recoger su ropa y empezar a vestirse… Ahhh… noooo… Después de decirme algo como eso, no escaparás tan rápido, usuratonkachi.

-SASUKEEEEE!

Me lanzo sobre él y su grito queda absorbido en el jutsu.

"Un minuto" después, hemos vuelto a la realidad. Verifico en la puerta y no hay nadie. Al menos creo que nadie escuchó nuestra conversación inicial. Nos acomodamos las prendas. El vuelve a su pose de "Hokage" y yo al de "El renegado perdonado más poderoso del mundo shinobi". Los mejores amigos de Konoha Gakure.

Te sientas en tu escritorio, sin mirarme. Lo sé, sigues molesto. Pero la media sonrisa en tu rostro me dice que eso no durará hasta la noche, cuando volverás a ser mío.

Te miro y sin pensarlo se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me miras y la borro inmediatamente, pero entre tu sorpresa y otra media sonrisa, sé que la viste. Ahora no me importa mucho eso, aún hay cosas "peores" que verás de mí, Naruto.

-Sobre la misión… -me dices, de repente.

¿La misión? Que se jodan. Esta noche no salgo de esta aldea sin tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Puedes volver a repetirme los detalles, esta noche.

Y en mi mirada puede detectar el sentido de mis palabras. No se niega, lo desea también. Salgo de la oficina, sonriendo en mis adentros. Siento que nuevamente, este usuratonkachi, ha logrado colarse aún más, si es posible, en mi jodido corazón. Nuevamente vuelve a ser la única persona que logra romper mi careta emocional para llegar hasta donde nadie más tiene permitido llegar. Bueno, ya que es él, no me molesta tanto que suceda de esta forma. Después de todo el siempre encuentra la forma de lograr lo que se propone.

Hablaré con Sarada después de la misión. Lo de su madre y yo no sucederá ahora ni nunca. Y sobre Sakura, no me preocupa. Sigo siendo un maldito, pero uno que ahora sabe lo que necesita. Y lo que necesito ahora es…

Ahhh… Creo que daré un paseo por ahora… Que iluminado está el día… Este sol está mucho más brillante que el de ayer, definitivamente.

Veo negocios que empiezan a abrirse un poco tarde, las personas empiezan un día nuevo. El viento juega con algunos volantes en el suelo, y uno de ellos llega a mis manos…

"VIVE, POR FAVOR, VIVE.

Y SI ALGO NO TE GUSTA, CÁMBIALO.

Y SI ALGO TE DA MIEDO, SUPÉRALO.

Y SI ALGO TE ENAMORA, AGÁRRALO."

Serás… No tienes que decírmelo, lo haré así. Por fin creo que podremos llevarnos bien. Y sigo mi camino, sintiendo dos pares de miradas en mi espalda.

* * *

¡Y FIN!

Bueno, primero agradecer a mi querida inspiración que me vino de golpe después de casi 15 años. Siempre he tenido ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza pero no me animaba a plasmarlas porque no sabía cómo desarrollarlas, así que las dejaba en nada.

Espero que les guste. A mí me gustó escribirla e imaginarme las "escenitas", con ayudita de algunos videos doujinshis de ellos, más que nada para las últimas páginas. Y en cuanto al mensaje del volante, es un aporte que encontré el Facebook sin querer. Estaba modificado y yo lo modifiqué otro poquito, jojojojo… El original es una estrofa que pertenece al poema "Vive, joder, vive" del libro Primero de Poeta de Patricia Benito. No he tenido el placer de leer el libro pero parece ser bueno, así que crédito a su autora.

Si se quedan con algunas dudas, me las hacen saber y tal vez las aclare en un pequeño epílogo, taaaaaaal vez…

Saludos y besos a todos y todas.


End file.
